Nyancy Chan (Earth-123/Dimension 55)
'''Nyancy Chan '''is an ally in the 55th Dimension of Earth-123. Appearance Nyancy wears a white and pink dress with light pink tights. She has pink and white sneakers that resemble cat feet, two cat paw-like gloves, and a cat bell on her neck. She has pink glasses, black and purple hair pulled back in a ponytail, a pink bow that resembles cat ears, and four pink lines on her cheeks which resemble cat whiskers. Personality Nyancy is very obsessed with cats. Due to this, she acts like a cat most of the time. She usually meows and baby-talk her cats when controlling them, but she has shown to do it when talking to people. Nyancy will act aggressively toward things like dogs or Loboans. She can tend to get very distracted if she sees balls of yarn. Powers and Abilities Nyancy Chan is able to hypnotize cats and other animals similar to them and make them do her bidding. She has enhanced jumping and reflexes. Friends * Ben Tennyson * Lucy Mann Biography Early Life Nyancy has always had an obsession with cats. She would constantly ask her parents for a pet cat, but they did not get one for her until her 6th birthday. Nyancy was very happy to get a cat but she wanted more of them but her parents wouldn't allow it. A few years later, her parents decided to get her another cat just so they could be bothered less. A few months later, Nyancy started to ask her parents again for another cat and as she expected, they said no. Instead of continuously bothering her parents, Nyancy decided to start studying technology in order to try and build something to control cats. Nyancy asked her parents to bring her to the library so she could find books that teach her about technology. Her parents were more than happy to bring her there as they thought she was finally getting less obsessed with cats. Inside the library, Nyancy went to find the books she needed. After she got the books, she and her parents went back home. Cat Controlling Glasses At age 13, Nyancy began to develop a type of glasses that would allow her to hypnotize cats and make them do anything she says. A few months later, Nyancy was finally finished with her glasses and went to go find cats in alleyways. She was able to find several cats and when she used her glasses on the cats, it worked perfectly. In just a few months, she had double the cats. Nyancy then found an abandoned warehouse that was used for storing cat items. She used the warehouse to hide her cats as she was not able to bring them to her home. Nyancy then opened the boxes inside the warehouse and used the items in the boxes to decorate the warehouse. 3 years later, Nyancy no longer had a job so she couldn't purchase any more items for herself and her cats. She began to use her cats to steal things from jewelry stores and other stores. Encounter with Ben Tennyson A few weeks after she started to use her cats to steal things, she encountered Ben Tennyson. She tried to use her cats to attack him, but they were easily scared by one of Ben's aliens. She was arrested and sent to a Plumber cell. During her time there, Ben would talk to her and try to convince her to do good with her cats. Eventually, Nyancy was convinced to do good and Ben later let her out of her cell to try and stop criminals. She was able to stop a few criminals from stealing and brought them to Ben. Plumber Academy After Nyancy started doing good with her cats, she decided to join the Plumbers. She was sent to the Plumber Academy which she completed in 3 months. Relationships Ben Tennyson Nyancy and Ben became friends after she turned. She later gained a crush on him. Gallery Nyancy Cats.png|Nyancy holding her hypnotized cats. Nyancy Holding Cats.png Nyancy 2.png Category:Characters Category:Characters in Earth-123 Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Allies